Lost Forever?
by ThatUncoolKid
Summary: When David's little sister, Brooklyn, comes to town, they realize they aren't so different after all. Not anymore. NOT A ONE SHOT ANYMORE! Please dont judge a fanfic by its summary, if you do, well, than i think most of us here on FF are buggered!
1. Chapter 1

LOST…FOREVER?

I stood, leaning against a light post, looking along at the boardwalk. What was pulling me towards this strange town? You see, my life had disappeared right before my eyes. I had been a vampire for 12 years, but only now I had a feeling of life, belonging - I felt attracted to this town, this boardwalk, this night. To be honest, I don't know how I became a vampire. I just remember gaining consciousness only to find myself in another country to where my last memory was. My last memory, you ask? It was after my Family's funeral. I was sitting in the cold, pouring rain, in between three, dark coffins, but my eyes lay on one empty coffin. My brother went missing when I was he was 19. They never found his body. My parents had committed suicide as soon as they found out my brother was not coming back. I wanted so much to be laying there with them, yet I wasn't. And then I blacked out, only to awake in Africa. I never met my maker, but somehow I immediately knew I was a vampire from the second I woke up, like he - or she - had put all the information in my mind and left me to lead a new life.

It had been a good fifteen minutes, and I had not moved a muscle; I just stood there, leaning against the light post. As to not look suspicious, I went for a walk along the board walk, trying to figure out why I was here. The carnival lights were bright, so I lowered my black sunglasses back onto my face. I was wearing skinny jeans, old navy blue converse, and a mustard colored military-style jacket topped off with cuff links. Somehow the mustard colour looked oddly good with my striking green eyes and light brown, perfectly wavy hair. I had been walking around for hours by now, yet nothing had happened. It was time to call it a night, even though I wouldn't sleep. I was 16 and had no money, only the clothes on my back, my art book, and the eyeliner pencil in my pocket. I sat down on the rough sand by the sea, and started to draw. When I had nothing to do - which was a lot in the past 12 years - I would get out my sketch book and start to draw for hours on end, putting my thoughts and emotions into each pencil stroke. I was currently drawing the sea, as I was calm - until I was interrupted by the sound of four loud motorcycles. I didn't look up, as they probably wouldn't notice me anyway. But they did.

"Hey, sweet cheeks" one said. My gaze stayed on my art book as I continued to draw. Then, another sat down next to me. He had a dark blonde, sort of curly mullet.

"You know, for a pretty young girl like you, you shouldn't be wandering around this time of night alone."

"I'm not wandering. I can take care of myself." I said, quickly glancing up at him for a second and then back at my book. From behind, I heard whispering; Something about playing with food. In my peripheral vision, I saw one of the other boys grab the one sitting next to me by the shoulder and push him away. Then, his hard hand was on my shoulder, but before he could do anything else, I had grabbed and pinned him on the sand. I had him by the collar, with my eyes blood red and fangs out. But wait - so were his. He and his gang were all vampires?! I didn't care, I was about to tear him to shreds…until every memory came gushing back in a split second. My fangs retracted and my eyes turned green. HE WAS ALIVE. But Instead of letting him go, I held him tighter by the collar and punched him as hard as I could in the face.

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him, "YOU RUINED MY LIFE, DAVID!" And with that, I ran off, not being able to look in his eyes any longer. Although I said I hated him, I loved him so much. After all, he was the only family I had left.

As soon as I was as sure as I could be they didn't follow me, I went to find a place to sleep before dawn arose. Today was not my lucky day; It was one of those times you regret being what you are. I was reduced to sleeping in a cubicle in a public toilet block. Luckily, no one noticed me. When I woke up, it was seven o'clock at night. I was sure to hide my art book behind the toilet, so I could find it later on tonight - I had a feeling that wasn't my last night sleeping in a cubicle - before I checked my appearance in the mirror, touching up my smudged eyeliner. I walked around for a while again, not knowing what to do. Should I see him again? Should I flee this town and never come back? Is this a blessing in disguise, or a punishment for the monster I have accepted I am? I had so many questions rotating in my head. The only answer that was clear to me was Hunt, then think. After I had a nice meal of drunken Surf-Nazi, I decided to wait where I was when I met David last night. I would wait here day after day until I met them again. I owed it to myself to have a decent life, and this could potentially be the start.


	2. Expert Vampire Hunters', yeah right!

**_Hey hey! Ohkayzies, first off, i'm sooper sorry i haven't posted in AGES! I swear i was gonna weeks ago but as soon as i was going to the internet died and we just got it back on!! Any ideas where i should go? coz i honestly can't remember!! So, who do you want her to get with? I ( think) i put it as a Marko , but if y'all want someone else, speak up! P.s. sorry its shorter than the last chappy, next ones wont be i promise :) Enjoy, Ham xx_**

**

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been four days and there was still no sign of them. I went into the heart of the carnival where all the people were; hoping I would have more luck there. The music was pretty good, but I decided to wander else where in the carnival. I saw a comic book store that intrigued me. When I was human, I had a passion for comic books; I used to love reading them. As I walked into the store, two boys about my 'age' gave me an odd glare. They stood next to each other with their arms crossed, and as I browsed the books, they kept close tabs on me.

"We haven't seen you around here before, did you just move here?" The taller one said, in an obvious try-hard mysterious tone. I tried not to laugh.

"Uh…yeah. The rents' got divorced, so here I am" I lied. The other boy with the bandana swung around from the other side of the comic stand, a book in his hand.

"Here, you might wanna read this. It's for your own safety." He handed me the book, but when I glanced at it, I tried so hard not to laugh.

"And pray, you'll never need to call us. We're the Frog brothers. I am Allan and this is Edgar. See, we're hunters" He said as he tapped the cover of the comic with a vampire on it.

"Yeah. We have undergone immense training; we can spot a Blood-Sucker a mile away" Edgar said proudly. At this I laughed. The snicker wiped off their faces.

"What's so funny? We're serious"

"I'm sure you are…" I said as I handed him the comic back. Before they could pester me about it, I walked out. I was in a better mood now. As to blend in (people do fun stuff at carnivals, right?!) I hopped on a carousel. As I got off, I saw four motor-cycles leave, with another one following behind. It was them! I took a chance, without thinking, and briskly walked to the edge of the carnival then ran the rest of the way. I came to a cliff edge, then realized there was a cave within. I was cautious, but I managed to pluck up the courage to go down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I noticed and single motor cycle just inside with a neatly handwritten note on it. It read:

_Brooklyn,_

_Hope you like your new motorbike,_

_I know you always wanted one._

_Meet us at the Jetty tomorrow night, 9.00_

_David_

He got me a motorbike? I can't believe he remembered! I was eager to go for a ride, so I hoped on straight away and rode for hours, going nowhere in particular.

* * *

**_Gasp! She has a name! PLEASE review, a review is like an awesome Christmas present (btw, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!) :D_**


	3. Dinner Time!

Chapter Three - Dinner time

As the large clock tower next to the jetty chimed nine o'clock, I felt a sudden, odd twist in my stomach. _Are vampires even supposed to feel like this?! _I thought as I turned around to see if they were in the other direction. It was very odd of them to be late, the David I knew was quite anal about being on time. Then again, even by a glimpse I knew he was not the David I knew. Not anymore. Pondering on the subject for a moment, I realized I wasn't the same old Brooklyn. In fact, I was the complete opposite of the Brooklyn my brother, friends, family and parents knew. I had become self-reliant, I could fend for myself in any situation. I was my own person - Or so I thought.

I turned back to face the side shows, only to see a guy about my age with long, dirty blonde hair. He wore a one-of a kind jacket (with a tail and all) fixed with pins, leather and looked old. Underneath he wore a see through net shirt and tight jeans. To an extent, I thought he was pretty hot. When he caught my attention, he walked off to his motorcycle and rode off. _Ugh, they are so damn confusing! _I thought as I hopped on my bike to follow. I caught up with him on the sand; we started racing until he swerved to a halt. As I mimicked the action, I noticed my brother and his gang were hanging in a near-by tree, facing the other way looking at something. I soon realized that something was dinner. As the blonde guy and I got off our motorbikes, he put a finger on his lips, motioning to be quiet. I stood at the tree, looking at my big brother in an odd way. In the moonlight, I could see how different he really was. Apart from the whole, teeth-out, blood-red eyes, I'm-a-vampire thing, he did look different. He look older; he must have been human sometime before he was changed. But no, he couldn't have. I mean, he wouldn't have willingly stayed away from us for so long. His hair was a lighter blonde, it was longer than the last time I saw the human David.

I turned my attention to the soon-to-be meal in front of us. They were a group of teens sitting around a campfire on the beach, drinking and hanging out. I used to feel bad when I ate teenagers my age. I felt bad for their families and friends, but eventually I got over it and lived my the motto of 'everyone dies sometime'. As I watched the teens scream and panic running for their lives, my heart started to beat faster, my nostrils flared as I smelt the fresh smell of blood. My teeth began to show, until I couldn't resist any longer. My thoughts were drowned out by hunger. And then I pounced.

* * *

_Alright, so theres the new chappy. Yes i now it took ages, so sue me. REVIEWS ARE LOVE, and V-day is coming up, so LOVE ME!! oh yeah, and i know it small but i wrote it just then in a bout 10 minutes so at-least there is something! And really, i still dont know where im goin, the plot bunnies are on holiday D: If there is an idea or something you have please inbox me :D_


End file.
